Grief
by cherryblossomsakura1291
Summary: "If you love something, let it go, and try not to reminisce on things that made you glow. Sometimes love has an expiration date, especially when you're with a counterfeit posing as your true mate. Real true love lasts forever." Ayano and Kazuma that wasn't the case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

As Vamp City is on a little hiatus at the moment, I decided to write something a little bit darker than bloodsucking, vampires with magical abilities. Oh the irony. If you are expecting a sappy love story, you are sadly mistaken. But there will be some remnant of romantic feelings to sort through.

Disclaimer: I am a Christian and this will have some Christian themes throughout it. Please be respectful when you review.

Disclaimer #2: I don't write from fiction, I write from life.

Soli Deo Gloria

Chapter 1

" _If you love something, let it go, and try not to reminisce on things that made you glow. Sometimes love has an expiration date, especially when you're with a counterfeit posing as your true mate. Real true love lasts forever._

APOV- Ayano Point of View

Ayano sat by the wind sill of her farm home looking out at the pouring rain that fell from the sky in thick, translucent drops. Her tea sat peacefully on the table next to her journal and a half box of tissues that sat next to it. She had been crying. It had been almost a month since she had broken up with her ex Kazuma due to irreconcilable differences. They had just grown apart. Ayano's heart lurched in her chest just thinking about how much things have changed between them. The distance seemed like a thousand miles although he was just across the farm.

See, they had been best friends growing up. Their parents dreamed of the day that they would be together. So when their parents died, each leaving their home to live in, the idea seemed plausible.

They did everything together Kazuma and Ayano. They were practically inseparable. Their love seemed to be forever. At least that is what Kazuma promised Ayano. He promised to be there for her always. And he promised that he wouldn't abandon her like her previous friends had done to her. Ayano had found comfort in those words. It was her safehaven and her refuge.

Perhaps Ayano couldn't blame herself for the breakup completely. It was 2 months after their parents died and things started to get pretty rocky between them. So they both determined to separate and see other people. But as you can see, it didn't exactly turn out that well. The guy that Ayano was dating was an insufferable know it all with a terrible sense of direction. Don't get her started on the woman that Kazuma was seeing at the time. If looks could kill, she would be dead by now. Every time they crossed paths, the woman would give Ayano a look that would make even a sailor start crying.

She let out a sad chuckle. The red headed woman named Mindy was pretty amusing. The chuckle caused Ayano to clutch her chest as she felt another droplet hit her bare thigh. Their forever didn't last as long as she hoped. Another pain shot through her chest. How can you love someone and hate them all at the same time? She wondered grabbing a tissue and blew her nose. As Ayano got up to throw her tissue in the trash, she glanced at her reflection.

Her nose was as red as a tomato she concluded. Usually in times like this she would think of something that would make her laugh. But Ayano knew that laughter right now wasn't the best medicine. Her tears were and she would let them fall no matter what people thought.

If there was one thing that Ayano didn't like, it was the fact that this town was entirely too small. Kazuma was everywhere. In fact he was just at her house few moments ago to grab the last of his belongings.

 _Saturday January 16, 2017 at approximately 3PM…_

 _Ayano heard a knock at the door and instantly she knew who it was. No one had to tell her and no one had to tell her heart to pound in her chest._

 _Slowly getting out of bed, Ayano pulled her spaghetti straps on her shoulders and grabbed her bunny slippers that Kazuma had got her to keep her feet warm. They were her favorite and she would keep them forever even though they weren't together anymore._

 _Her pink curls cascaded peacefully down her back and never looked a day out of place. Ayano was thankful for that. She didn't look like she just rolled out of bed; which she did._

 _She heard another pound at her door that sounded like someone was trying to break in and she knew that Kazuma was starting to get antsy. He did that whenever his patience was running out and after these last few days, Ayano knew that he had none._

 _She slowly crept up to the door and bit her lip. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It had been days since she last saw him_

 _She opened the door and her breath caught in her throat. There he was looking at her with enraged , drunk eyes. Kazuma started drinking again. The fear instantly grabbed Ayano's heart. The guy always had a thing for alcohol. If kryptonite was Superman's weakness, a bottle of Whiskey was Kazuma's. In fact, that was one of the irreconcilable differences that led to her ending things. Keyword: ONE of the reasons. Ayano could write a book about everything that they both contributed to this. But that would take forever and their forever ran out._

'' _Hey you '' Ayano spoke trying not to notice how his chest heaved up and down with every inhale he took. Her heart clenched._

 _Kazuma looked at her again and rolled his eyes in annoyance. '' Don't hey me Red…you have the stuff.'' Kazuma angrily spat inching past her and walked towards the couch. He held a bottle in hand to grab his stuff that he left at their once happy home. Thankfully it was in a bag that he could carry with one hand._

'' _Kazuma I wasn't trying to…'' she was cut off by a finger on her lip. Ayano couldn't help, but blush at his contact and he knew it. Kazuma knew exactly what he was doing. When they were together, he would often do that and it would initiate a brief make out session. She watched as his lips contorted in a satisfied smirk._

" _That jerk!" Ayano thought ignoring the way her heart pounded in pain from his petty gesture._

 _Ayano was also very aware of the fact that Kazuma's voice was deep, powerful and menacing as he spoke. It sent delighted, but regretful shivers down her spine. It pained her to see him so cold, hardened and broken._

 _His soft and confident amber eyes connected with her own, but she stood her ground and didn't flinch for a moment. He was not going to intimidate her. Even if she was afraid of what he might do in his drunken state._

'' _You wanted this remember! We could have been together, had something together. You broke us!'' He yelled while grabbing his belongings and walked out not before slamming the door._

 _The slam shattered the picture frame that hung on the wall into a billion pieces. Ayano looked at the picture of them both in happier times and slowly picked it up. She was careful not to pierce her delicate fingers from the glass. That picture had always been fragile. Usually it would hold its own whenever they would slam the door. But this time just as their fate, it finally fell down and shattered on the polished wooden floor in a strange, but prophetic symbol._

 _They were shattered. They faded like a perfect picture that no one will ever see again._

 _Ayano sniffed in a defeated way shortly before wiping a tear from her eye. And with a new found vigor for life, she walked back to her room determined to move on._

 _It was better that way and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her tears._

 _Ayano and Kazuma were officially done and there was no going back to Egypt. They crossed the Red Sea and made it to the other side. Except this time, there was no going back._

KPOV- Kazuma Point of View

Kazuma almost had a heart attack seeing Ayano. Part of him felt guilty for yelling at her the way he did. He was halfway across the field when he saw a lingering puddle from current rain nestled gently on the dirt road. It looked as though it was going to overflow. Kazuma walked towards it and grimaced at what he saw.

He had looked like he was a ghost. His face was pale, dark circles were under his eyes, his hair looked like a flock of birds made their home in it and most of all he looked devastated. Honestly, can anyone blame him? Ayano was the one who broke up with him.

Kazuma was a figment of the man she knew after his parents died. He knew it and she knew it. Everything changed between them and all of sudden everything she did irritated him. He wasn't happy with Ayano anymore. What hurt even more is that Kazuma knew that she was still happy with him. He knew that Ayano genuinely loved him and would have done anything to make it right. Kazuma paused and put his bottle down shortly before grabbing the keys out of his left jacket pocket.

He sighed out of pure anguish as he unlocked the key to his door. Once he was inside, Kazuma threw everything on the couch and sat down in his father's chair. All he could see was Ayano's lovely angelic face. And instantly, he frowned.

Even thinking about her beautiful face irritated him beyond anything else. Kazuma hated the way his heart lurched in his chest when he saw her. He hated the way she still made him feel. He hated the fact that he made her cry, but he resented that she was the one who had enough wisdom to end things.

If Kazuma had to be completely honest with himself, Ayano was a lot more relationship savvy than he gave her credit for. She knew it wasn't going to work anymore. She could see that Kazuma felt differently and he knew she valued herself too much to stay in a relationship that wasn't going anywhere. At that thought, Kazuma took another sip. Maybe he should have been the one who broke it off with Ayano first. Perhaps that would have soothed the wounded pride that blew up in his face.

No one liked to be dumped. But everyone loved the power that came with being the dumper and not the dumpee.

What would he tell his friends? How would he explain, that the woman they all told him was out of his league, trampled on his heart and punched it into a pile of mush? How could he admit that they were right? He had to hold onto some pride and the rest of his emasculated manhood. But honestly, she was completely and utterly right to end things.

When she caught him commentating on another woman's picture suggesting they go out on a date, he really thought it was over at that point. But in all of his charm and clever twisting of words he was able to convince her to stay. He knew that letting her go meant that he lost. But he had to maintain his status as this town's famous heart charmer. Appearances meant everything here and all it took was for one person to spread information and everyone would know.

Kazuma couldn't let that happen! It would ruin him.

His father told him, shortly before he died, that his womanizing ways would catch up to him. Ayano was going to finally put an end to their romance. But in his stubbornness he didn't listen. His father was right. Ayano was too good for him.

Maybe this was for the best. It was interesting way to go about it. But God in his infinite and good wisdom had finally brought Kazuma down a few notches.

Review please

Your reviews are the apples to my apple pie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Writing isn't just words on a computer screen or a piece of paper. It is a deposit from the emotion of your soul.**

 **Soli Deo Gloria**

Chapter 2

 _"In order to learn from your mistakes, sometimes you have to revisit the past."_

June 18th 2007

It was a quiet Monday...

APOV- Ayano Point Of View

Ayano was quietly walking to her door when she just so happened to glance across the farm. Her heart sped up a little at the guy who every girl in town fawned over. His name was Kazuma and he was some what of her best friend. Ayano rolled her eyes and wiped the sweat beads that formed on her forehead from the heat.

It was nearly sunset but she could still feel the warmth of the day in the air around her. It was mid-June and she had just finished her junior year in high school. Soon Ayano would be a high school senior. She sighed out of frustration.

"Is it like this for every future graduate? Always worrying about a future that you haven't figured out yet?" She thought in her mind still glancing at the guy whom she couldn't stand but still thought he was cute.

Ayano wouldn't have ever admitted it to herself much less to anyone else. She knew Kazuma since they were kids and Ayano had the fortunate chance of seeing him grow into the teenager he is now. But living a few feet away from him wasn't always the best thing. They were best friends in their youth, but as usual the guy becomes a jock and the girl faded into the background like the ending of a beautiful melody. Besides Ayano couldn't deal with the issues that Kazuma's new found popularity had brought him. If she had to witness another pathetic attempt to earn his love she would crack under pressure. _"The drama of Kazuma"_ she concluded.

Unbeknownst to her, Kazuma had caught her looking at him and he took the opportunity to mess with her.

" Aye, Red?'' Kazuma called Ayano using the nickname he gave her. Ayano blushed at the name and instantly was filled with dred. Kazuma gave her that nickname after she ate a whole tray of Strawberries when she was 4, but instantly got sick because she didn't know that she was allergic. Ayano avoided the tasty but red fruit ever since that loathsome day.

But Kazuma decided to use it to his advantage whenever he wanted to mess with her much to Ayano annoyance.

" What do you want fuzzball?" Ayano glared at him while she took short but confident strides up to the fence. She was attempting to not care about the fact that there was a hickey on the side of his neck. Ayano was determined to not let her growing affections for the town's charmer get to her. She knew all about his antics. The hickey stood out against his pale light skin that shined brightly even in the dimming sunlight.

Kazuma laughed at his nickname and leaned against the railing of his fence. Ayano caught him staring at her bare legs and looked the other way hiding the blush that rose on her cheeks.

"Feelings are overrated" Ayano whispered to herself in a hush tone. Its best not to awaken love before its time. She also reminded herself from the bible lesson she had studied eariler that day. Did she forget to mention that Kazuma was also a PK aka Preachers kid?

" What if I wanted you?'' Kazuma whispered in her ear as she leaned her back against the fence to hide her growing emotions for the guy next door.

Ayano turned around and boldly looked at him in the face. " Yeah right! you want me just as much as you wanted last night's lasagna. I know you like the back of my hand Kaz.."

He smirked and climbed over to her side of the fence, shocking her, because of his close proximity.

Kazuma's eyes softened and pulled her face towards his. Ayano stared into his amber irises reminiscent of melted gold and she hated the fact that her insides swooned. The air around them was sweet and romantic. You could literally smell the pink tulips that was growing in her mother's garden.

They reminded Ayano of the taste of her favorite fruit that she was ironically allergic to.

" And I know you Ano. I know you like the back of my hand as well." Kazuma spoke in a hushed monotone. His eyes were glazed over in an emotion that Ayano couldn't quite understand. She wasn't sure if it was love or lust. " _Perhaps it was both"_ she humorlessly thought in her mind.

But she wasn't about to let him win no matter how badly she wanted him to kiss her.

" Oh yeah? what do you think you know Fuzzball?" Ayano retorted exerting her dominance.

Kazuma chuckled and pulled her close to him with their bodies 1 inch away from each other. Ayano's heart was pounding and she regretted the fact that he could stop her ability to inhale. Kazuma leaned in close to her lips. He was toying with her emotions. If it was one thing that Kazuma could do it was play with a females emotions. It was like he had an inside scoop that no one else knew about.

" I know that you have feelings for me." Kazuma spoke again in a hushed tone sending shivers down Ayano's spine.

She blinked twice out of shock and partial denial. How could he read her like a book when so many others had to guess what she was feeling? Ayano wasn't the type to voice her opinion much less her feelings directly. Now, if you made her angry, that was a different story. People usually avoided making her angry. Ayano's anger is a fierce as the wildfires of California. One spark was all it took for her to go off the edge. It was her greatest weakness. Ayano thought to herself.

She shoved him away from her with a playful yet strong push. Ayano smirked gracing her delicate hands on her hips. " If I had feelings for you that would imply that I actually care." She spoke in a semi sarcastic tone. What most people didn't know is that sarcastic humor was Ayano's defense mechanism. Only her closest friends and relatives could see past it to know what she was really trying to say. It was always the opposite.

Direct confrontation filled her heart with dred.

KPOV

Kazuma laughed and grabbed her hand squeezing it in the process. He knew exactly what she meant even if she was in denial.

" Ano, don't get sarcastic with me. I've known you since that pretty butt of yours was in diapers." He spoke putting his arm around her neck partially avoiding the fact that his own heart skipped a beat. Ayano was always the one who made him rethink this whole player persona. His uncle would always berate him for trying to get with every single girl in his congregation.

Not that it mattered to Kazuma. Let's just say he wasn't entirely ready to give his whole life to the big guy upstairs.

Ayano stiffened and avoided his eyes. " Geez must his gaze always make me hyper aware of every flaw that I have?" he heard her whisper to herself and he smiled.

" _I don't see a flaw.._ " He thought in his mind still looking at the pretty redhead.

Kazuma lovingly pulled her face back towards him so that he could see her face. Here was his semi best friend who he's known his entire life, but today it felt like he was seeing her for the first time. Her bright amber eyes shined brilliantly with innocence. Her bright pink hair cascaded down her back in small ringlets of curls that showed off more of her fury than her actual public persona. He also noticed the small freckles that gently graced her nose and his heart started hammering in his chest. The girl was absolutely breathtaking.

" _I think I forgot how to breathe.._ " Kazuma thought in his mind trying to remember how to inhale.

Ayano challenged him and plucked his ear out of frustration. Kazuma's eyes lowered in anger but also another emotion that he rather not mention. " Stop looking at my butt you perve!" Ayano spoke in annoyance. She hated the fact that he treated women like they were objects.

Kazuma plucked her ear back earning him the deadliest glare he had ever seen Ayano give and it filled him with excitement. He loved seeing her angry.

" I can look at you whenever I want Ano. You can't control my eyes you know!"

Ayano punched him in the chest so hard that he fell on the ground with a loud thump.

" Yeah? look at my butt again and I'll make sure that you won't have any eyes left inside your ignorant skull!'' She yelled while storming off. Kazuma watched her walk away from him and realized that he was falling for her.

Ayano was the town's saint and aspiring creative evangelist.

He was the lion and she was the innocent swan that captured his attention with her gentle yet passionate beauty. Kazuma knew the implications that he would have by trying to date her. He was WAYYYY out of his league. But somewhere deep in his heart he knew that the fiery yet quiet redhead enthralled his heart and tugged at it in ways that no other female could.

Kazuma coughed loudly and smirked to himself. He rose up and dusted the dry dirt of the back of his pants with a new found vigor.

If it was nice guy that Ayano wanted then it would be a nice guy that she got.

Review please.

Your reviews are the chocolate to my peanut butter. It makes my favorite candy.


End file.
